A RemusSiriusJamesLilyRemus Fic
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, Sirius loves James, James loves Lily, Lily loves Remus, that sums it up any way. Rated for minor slash.


1**A/N: I don't own it**

Remus sat in the common room, staring moodily at his transfiguration homework, wondering what went wrong in his life when Sirius Black walked in. He sat on the couch with a thump and sighed loudly, looking at Remus for help, when Remus ignored him he just sighed louder. Remus admitted defeat and turned to Sirius.

"OK Padfoot, what's wrong."

"Its that damn Lily Evans, James just ditched me for her and her silly "head meetings", no time for me in Lily land, a year ago James wouldn't have thought twice about skipping a meeting like that, but now that Lily is telling him to come he hops to it like and obedient dog. What's so great about Lily Evans anyway?"

_I don't know, what's so great about James Potter? _"He's in love Sirius."

"So am I, and I don't know what to do!" The boy said tearfully.

"Look Padfoot, maybe it's time to get over him, there are other people out there." _Like me_ "James is in love."

"I don't want other people I want **James!** You have no idea what it's like to be in love like this, when the person you love the most is chasing someone else."

_Ya, I don't know what it's like at all. _Remus felt his eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, I can't deal with you right now, I'mgoing to the library." he said angrily.

Remus left a very puzzled Sirius. Remus loved Sirius with all his heart, and he couldn't believe that Sirius didn't notice that when he talked about James it made his heart explode. Sometimes it was downright annoying. James was strait, and Sirius knew it, and it hurt him worse knowing he'll never be able to have James. Remus wanted Sirius to move on, there was plenty of other possible suitors for him. As he walked out of the door lost in these thoughts, he ran into a certain Lily Evans.

"Oh, hey Remus." She said blushingly. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the library, transfiguration homework to do." he responded.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to be alone..." he caught sight of her fallen face and sighed, "but I guess you can come."

Her face lit up and she blushed happily. "OK just let me get my stuff." she said stumbling through the portrait hole. Remus sighed deeply, oh well, he'll get over it, sacrificing time alone for a chance to talk James up can't be that bad.

They made their way to the library and talked about little things, like the weather and homework until Lily brought up a much more sensitive issue.

"James asked me out again." she said.

"What did you say?" Remus asked

"Why, no of course, I wouldn't go out with that ignorant prat if he was the last person on earth."

"You are talking about my best friend." Remus said indigently.

"I'm sorry Remus." she said, blushing red. Remus was beginning to notice that she did that quite frequently.

"He loves you, you know._"_

Lily chose not to hear him and focused herattention on her school work. They worked quietly for a couple of minutes until Lily poked her head up and said, "Remus, there's a Hogsmeadweekend coming up and I was wondering if..."

"Before you finish that sentence, there are two things youshould know. One, there is no way I could do that to my best mate, and two." Remus blushed and looked down. "I'm in love with someone."

"It's Sirius isn't it." Remus opened his mouth to protest but Lily held up a finger. "You can see it from a mile away Remus, your always staring at him and blushing and... well I had kind of hoped I was wrong but... what can a girl do." She sighed and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Lily, James really does love you." Remus said. "Go with him to Hogsmead this weekend, please, do it for me, I hate seeing him so depressed."

She smiled at him. "Fine Remus, but only for you." She got up to leave. "I'll go ask him right now." She left Remus alone with his thoughts.

James entered their dorm singing happily. He walked in giving Remus, Peter and Sirius big hugs, then went to Remus for an extra one. Sirius looked at him with jealous rage on his face. "Moony, thank you so much, Lily told me what you did, telling her to ask me to Hogsmead.! Thank you thank you thank you! I owe you so much." He hugged Remus again and left the room whistling, Peter tailingbehind him asking him what had happened.

Sirius looked at him in rage. "YOU WHAT?" he yelled. "You did that to me, when you know how I feel?"

Remus just stared at Sirius calmly. "You know what, yes I did, because it's time you learned that James is STRAIT! He is not the only person in the world. There are people who would die to be with you, people like me!" As he said it, Remus walked up to Sirius and kissed him hard. His tongue trailed along Sirius' lip and Sirius moaned as Remus' tongue forced its way into his mouth. As soon as the kiss started it was over, and Remus left the room, slamming the door in his anger as Sirius pressed his hand to his lip and gasped in realization.

Remus was going to skip the Hogsmead weekend in his depression, he and Sirius hadn't talked for days, but he decided that some fresh air would do him some good. As he walked he spotted James and Lily up ahead and decided to follow them into the Three Broomsticks. He was about to join them when he saw Lily lean in and kiss James. James smiled happily and pulled her closer as they started a heated snogging session in their booths. He smiled to himself and he hear a voice behind him. "You did well Moony." Sirius said, his hot breath on Remus' neck sent shivers up his spine. "I knew you were right to set them up, but it's hard to let go sometimes, even when a better opportunity presents its self." He sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean Sirius."

"Come on, let's go find someplace more private."

Remus looked at Sirius in surprise and then grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Wow" he said when they broke apart.

"Wow indeed" Sirius said, laughing. "Let's go" he said and grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the shop, both of them laughing now.

_**A/N: Wow I was bored. Please review, even flames.**_


End file.
